1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compact disk tray which is contained in a compact disk container and holds a compact disk.
2. Prior Art
In recent years, rental shops of compact disks of music, game programs or the like have employed a disk container holder. The disk container holder contains therein a compact disk container and has a theft detection tag unremovably attached on the outer surface so as to keep the compact disk container from being opened when the container with a compact disk therein is displayed.
Such shops also employ a theft preventive gate system (merely called "gate system") installed at the exit which detects the theft detection tag attached to the disk container holder so as to detect one taking the compact disk container inside the disk container holder out of the shop. Therefore, when a customer rents a compact disk, a shop clerk removes the compact disk container out of the container holder using a lock releasing device. In other words, rental shops prevent thefts of compact disks by using a combination of the disk container holder that has the theft detection tag and the gate system that activates an alarm.
However, a conventional disk container holder is customarily bulky (as seen in, for example, Japanese Patent Application No. 8-12789 by Sanei Co., Ltd.), resulting in high costs and large occupation space for rental shops. Thus, the conventional disk container holder has problems such that the shop shoulders the burden of cost and is restricted in the number of disks that can be displayed due to limited space.
Accordingly, rental shops of compact disks which employ the gate system have desired an improved means which is capable of preventing thefts effectively by using a useful means along with the gate system and displaying many compact disks in a limited space, while keeping costs low.